


In which one CAN forget their wings

by themirrorswish



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Amy panics, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Oneshot, Wingfic, angel Jake, but its the Good Omens kind, demon Amy, jumping from hyperfixation to hyperfixation can lead to some interesting crossover ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themirrorswish/pseuds/themirrorswish
Summary: She froze, tuning out Jake’s voice immediately, wings instinctively retreating to their secondary plane of existence, away from Earthly eyes. But that did nothing for the furniture, or the feathers all over the floor, and, oh, her mind was racing, caught in a spiral of panic. It was too late, however, and Jake walked through the doorway to their bedroom with a double take.





	In which one CAN forget their wings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure how canon compliant this will be in terms of Good Omens lore, but it's really just a silly idea I had that was keeping me up. Also, Jake and Amy might be a bit out of character? I've never written them before, and it's been a minute since I've seen the show.
> 
> This is the first fan-fiction I've finished and posted since c.2009, so be nice (please).

As it turns out, when you’re an immortal occult being, it can take decades to realize that your wings are in desperate need of preening. This is all, of course, made worse for Amy by her role on Earth, which requires her to block off all her occult energy with a metaphorical insurmountable wall of steel. Even other celestial beings have a hard time seeing through her human facade, if they don’t already know. Given Amy certainly prefers the trim tidiness of whatever law enforcement office she has worked at in any given time (presently, NYPD’s 99th precinct) over the shabby, unorganized chaos that is the main office of Hell, why should she bother going out of her way to keep in contact? The point is, no one she presently interacts with on a regular basis - not her friends, not her co-workers, not even her husband - should have any clue about her true nature. Amy's walls were so powerful, and her human work so encapsulating, even _ she _ occasionally forgets about her wings.

This was why, when she felt the first twinge of discomfort prick at her back while sitting in her office one day, she brushed it off as perhaps a stray hair. Minutes later, the sensation returned, and it successfully distracted Amy - if only momentarily - from her paperwork. She reached back with a quiet groan and scratched where she could reach along her shoulder blades. The sensation dissipated. That is, until it came back three times as potent.

“Okay, what the Hell,” she hissed, standing up suddenly. A crawling sensation rippled across her back, and she had to fight the urge to unfurl her wings. 

_ Oh. Right. _

She cursed herself, knowing she needed to get home - _ now _, her instincts screeched - and she resorted to closing away the files she was looking over and letting her crew know she was going to take off early, thankful for the flexible hours that came with being a Sergeant. She fidgeted in the cab home, drawing the eye of the driver, though he (fortunately) said nothing. After paying the toll, she practically sprinted up to the apartment she shared with her husband.

It was exactly 3:27 in the afternoon when Amy stepped through the door. _ Good, good _ , she thought. _ Jake won’t be home for another few hours. That should be enough time… _

She performed a miracle to move the bedroom furniture out of her way, stood in front of a full-body mirror, and unfurled her black, feathered wings. They were a _ mess, _ and s he definitely had her work cut out for her. “You’d think God would make it so our wings were _ miraculously _ perfectly preened at any given time, but _ nooo _ …” Amy often found it difficult to reach every single loose and new feather. This is made worse by the fact that Amy probably (definitely) did not groom her wings _ enough _. And when your wings are human sized, well…

Amy certainly didn’t realize the time that had passed, but as she was removing the last of the stray feathers from her last (couple) molts, she heard her husband’s voice ring out. “Sorry I’m late, babe! Long day, you’ll never believe --”

She froze, tuning out Jake’s voice immediately, wings instinctively retreating to their secondary plane of existence, away from Earthly eyes. But that did nothing for the furniture, or the _ feathers _ all over the floor, and, oh, her mind was racing, caught in a spiral of panic. _ Hell, he’s coming back here, quick, think of something, do something, anything, you have miracle powers, _ use them _ , you idiot-- _

It was too late, however, and Jake walked through the doorway to their bedroom with a double take. 

“Uh… I can explain… this,” and Amy vaguely gestured around her. She choked on a panicked silence for a moment, struggling to find her words. “You see, there was this huge bird that got in through the window--”

“The window that’s … _ closed _?” Jake asked with a grin, pointing to the only window in the bedroom.

“I closed it after I got it out, _ obviously _ !” Hopefully, the defensive nature of her tone wasn’t _ too _ on point.

“Amy, babe, that window is painted shut.”

“I -- right. Listen, it’s --”

Jake stepped further into the room, bent down, and picked up one of the primary feathers. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen _ a bird _ with feathers as long as my forearm.” He held it up against his arm for comparison. “I mean, that must have been one _ big _ damn bird, right?”

“Yeah, it was _ huge _. Like,” she stretched her arms out wide with a flourish. “Huge.”

Jake’s smile widened. In her own overwhelming state of panic, Amy couldn’t tell if the smile was one of mischief or knowing - perhaps both?

“Cool, cool, cool,” Jake started, and he pointed the feather at her. “I see you trying to miracle my memories.” 

That statement - the notion that Jake even _ knows _ about magic - hit Amy like a ton of bricks. “I - what?”

Jake twirled the feather in his hand. “You’re trying to persuade me with your miracle magic.”

Amy scoffed. “N-no, I’m _ not _,” completely forgetting that magic isn’t supposed to be real by human standards.

Jake let out a breath, dropped the feather lazily to the floor, and took her hands. “Babe, it’s okay. I get it. I really do. I’ll prove it to you.”

And with a _whoosh_, Jake unfurled his own set of brilliant, white wings. Amy’s eyes went wide. “ _ Oh. _”

Jake slid his hands up to rest on Amy’s shoulders. “I’m actually a little relieved,” he admitted. “I sometimes think about having to lose you one day, and, well.” He cupped her face and gave her that loving stare she’s seen so often now.

“But you’re an angel, and I’m a --”

“Oh, relax,” and he pulled her into a hug. “They haven’t checked up on me in centuries. I think they have bigger things on their minds than some guardian angel.”

Amy relaxed into the embrace, and Jake’s wings furled out of existence. Then she started laughing softly. “How have I known you for so long now and not seen it - or you me? How have we had _ sex _, and not-- I mean,” she let the question linger. “You know.”

“Walls,” Jake answered, tone more serious than before. “Right? Walls, wards, that kind of thing.”

Amy shrugged, then nodded into shoulder. “Yeah, likely.”

“‘Sides, we should be fine here. At least from Heaven’s … _ supervision _.” His tone took on a mocking nature at the last word. “You know. Wards and stuff.”

Amy giggled, finally relaxing fully as she was able to process all the new information. “Yeah, of course. And same on my side. I have to have at least one place where I can exist without them just _ showing up _.”

Jake breathed into her hair softly, kissed the top of her head, and pulled away. “C’mon, let’s get things back in order.” After a couple mircales and with the help of a sturdy broom, their bedroom was put back the way it was. Some time later, the two were enjoying some take-out and Jake told her about the perp they had put away that day. They could leave matters of Heaven and Hell - and what would happen should their superiors decide to check up on them - to another time, another place. For now, they enjoyed each other’s company and the human normalcy they had grown to appreciate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or suggestions for this AU of mine, please leave a comment with them! I might pick this AU back up in the future - I have some ideas.


End file.
